


80/20, on a good day

by fahrseer (dreamsanddeath)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Familial bonding, Gen, exploring the massive amount of pressure young tenzin deals with on a daily basis, i had the urge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsanddeath/pseuds/fahrseer
Summary: Tenzin's existence comes with a very heavy load of responsibility. As the second of only two living air-benders in the world, he has spent the majority of his life learning and practicing the once forgotten, nearly lost customs of his father's people. But fifteen years of living solely for the way of the Air Nomads has left little time in his life to develop a connection to the other half of his heritage. Though Water Tribe blood flows through his veins, Tenzin finds it difficult to feel the sense of belonging that he desperately wants.





	80/20, on a good day

**Author's Note:**

> I always see fanfics of Sokka's relationship with Bumi, which I love, but it seems too easy. Both of them are generally up for DOING some shit. Both of them are funny. Not to mention the whole non-bender mentor/student bonding thing. There's tons of ways to imagine how much of himself Sokka saw in him and made it a priority to show Bumi he was important. (Mostly) absent father- for different reasons but w/e- that they desperately want to make proud? Check. Siblings who are powerful benders? Check. Ya feel? They're like, the obvious choice when one wants to explore how Sokka interacted with our darling cloud babies.
> 
> Less so, are fics of his relationship with Kya, which I will explore another day if this is well received. 
> 
> And rarely, if ever--I still haven't seen one-- are there fics about his relationship with Tenzin. So, without further ado, here is the beginning of something I produced because I needed it. Enjoy! 
> 
> *kudos please me, comments feed me*

Tenzin hates public functions. Standing in stiff formal clothes in a stuffy room as old people talk about their vacations and their stuff is not his idea of an agreeable afternoon. The line of people waiting outside Republic City’s community hall to greet the Avatar and Master Katara is as long as ever, and only from years of practice is Tenzin able to follow his parents up the steps without a trace of the annoyance he feels coming to the surface.

It’s a half hour of lengthy introductions to the daughter of _So-and-So_ and the sister or niece of Miss _Whatsit_ before they make it to the front doors, and by that time Tenzin is barely repressing his scowl. It's not like he doesn't know what they're up to, even though he's only fifteen. They should be ashamed of themselves, offering up their daughters as broodmares. No matter that he has a girlfriend already and her name is Lin Beifong. They never seem to care about that. They just want bragging rights, to say they played a significant part in restoring a lost nation. They only want fame and recognition.

Tenzin frequently wishes for less. It's hard to be mistaken for anything else than what he is with his tattoos. His only solace lies in meditation. That, and Lin.

He follows his parents inside like a shadow. Thinking of his girlfriend has made his mood even darker because he’s pretty sure she isn't going to attend. Toph never forces Lin and Su go anywhere they didn't want--a product of not wanting them to go through a version of her own restricted childhood. So unlike Tenzin, they don't have to suffer countless hours of boredom. But he doesn't blame Lin for not coming just for him, that’s one of the main reasons he loves her. She does what she wants and only what she wants. Besides, she'd only be miserable too, and Tenzin would rather be miserable alone than drag her into it.

An announcer welcomes them as they all file into the main hall, followed by a live band that plays music for the guests to mingle to before the event starts. Tenzin heads towards the buffet tables lining the far wall as his parents make small talk with other members of the council. He's stuffing his face with egg custard tarts when his uncle steps up beside him.

“So, I spoke with your mother. And we both agreed that I'm taking you ice-dodging in a couple months.”

Tenzin nearly chokes. “You're what?” He splutters, cream filling dribbling from his nose.

Sokka takes a napkin from the table and offers it to him. He waits for him to clean up then says, “Taking you ice dodging, of course.” Like it's the most normal thing in the world to do with someone who, up until this point, has had little to do with the culture it belongs to.

“Lion-turtle got your tongue? Or are you too busy with all of this?” He mimics Tenzin's current gaping mouth, then jerks his thumb over his shoulder. “Cause I can always go aggravate your mother.”

Tenzin finally finds his voice. “You want... to take me ice dodging?”

“Of course. I took Bumi. Why wouldn't I take you?”

“Because isn't ice dodging, like, a coming of age ceremony of sorts?”

“It is. And?”

“Well, I thought that um, since I got my tattoos…” Tenzin trails off, unsure of how to continue. His uncle catches his meaning, nonetheless.

“You figured that was your coming of age ceremony. Look, kiddo,” Sokka jabs a finger at Tenzin’s forehead. “Those tattoos of yours have nothing to do with becoming a man. Hell, your father got them when he was just a child. They're a celebration of mastery, and that can be achieved at any part of a person's life, for as many things a person can master. Ice-dodging is different. It's a once in a lifetime sort of thing.”

“But aren't I supposed to be sixteen?”

“Traditionally, yes.” His uncle says, scratching his temple. “But your parents and I both agree you're ready now. That is, if you want to go.”

Tenzin glances around the room, from the annoying trumpet players to the cluster of people pattering around as if these kinds of show and tell things actually matter, and knows what thing for certain. 

"Yes, _definitely_." 


End file.
